Chewbacca
Chewbacca (or "Chewie", as he was known by his friends) was a legendary Wookiee male who became a prominent figure during his time as the co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon and as a member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic as well as the New Republic. Born to Attichitcuk and Lunadaroo in 205 BBY, Biography Early life Chewbacca was born on Kashyyyk circa 205 BBY, the son of Attichitcuk and Lunadaroo. During his early years Chewbacca lived with his family in the city of Rwookrrorro on Kashyyyk, but unlike many other Wookiees who rarely left the planet's lush forests, Chewbacca was consumed by an overpowering sense of adventure and exploration. Chewie's first travels were to the remote and dangerous lower levels of Kashyyyk's immense forests, the Shadowlands. It was not long before his travels took him far from the confines of his green homeworld. His heart, however, remained on Kashyyyk, and Chewie would always try to make it home for the holidays. When Chewie was in his younger days, before he had reached 100 years of age, he was well known for his skill at navigating the tall wroshyr trees and his skill with a hydrospanner. Chewbacca spent some time repairing vehicles with his friends, including the Wookiee Dryanta. Chewie and his father were responsible for the creation of many villages on Kashyyyk and both of them participated in the colonization of Alaris Prime. When Chewbacca first met his future wife Mallatobuck, he was unaware of the young Wookiee's feelings toward him. Malla was shy and hid all hints of her true feelings, even going so far as to not show appreciation when Chewbacca once saved her from Trandoshan slavers. However, Chewbacca's cousin Jowdrrl was friends with Malla and helped to slowly create a relationship between the two. Life under the Empire Family Problems Unfortunately, their blossoming relationship hit a snag when the Wookiee Tojjevvuk began to fight for Malla's affection. Chewbacca was eventually forced into an honor duel with Tojjevvuk for Malla's hand, but Tojjevvuk brought dishonor on the duel by using his claws, forbidden for a Wookiee. However, Chewie's expertise in navigating the wroshyr trees proved to be Tojjevvuk's downfall, and a timed tackle by Chewbacca sent Tojjevvuk into a plummet into the Shadowlands where he was killed by the dangerous creatures of Kashyyyk. Tvrrdko, the father of Tojjevvuk continued to seek revenge for the death of his son, and conspired with his nephew Hronk to kill the wookiee. Now wanted, Chewbacca wandered the galaxy, managing to evade Hronk and slave traders. One day, Chewbacca came across a wounded elf named Mala Mala and carried her off to the sick bay of a ship in which she received life-saving medical attention from a medical droid. After seeing that she was alright, the two parted ways, only to see each other years later. During his travels, Chewie gained many friends and even owned a ship of his own. Around 12 BBY, Chewbacca returned home to Kashyyyk and ultimately married Mallatobuck, fathering a son named Auzituck soon after. The pair would have two more children, a boy, Lumpawaroo, born in 11 BBY, and a daughter, Lumwarrump, born in 4 BBY. Meeting Han Solo However, even the mighty Chewbacca was not immune to failures, and in 3952 he became another captive of Trandoshan slavers. Tvrrdko, still bitter over his son's death, betrayed Chewbacca and sold him to the Trandoshan slaver Ssoh. Ssoh had devised a method of transporting Wookiees safely without fear of them escaping. The Trandoshan made sure to mix different Wookiee clans in the holding cells so that their vendettas would keep each other from escaping. When Chewbacca was thrown in Ssoh's holding cell, several Wookiee families including the Puurrgerr, Grrobahrr, and Chevappa clans immediately began to question his allegiances. Chewbacca had become disgusted with the Wookiee rivalries and how they had kept the Wookiees trapped in slavery. In an impassioned speech, Chewbacca convinced the other Wookiees that it was better to die a free Wookiee than be concerned about honor as a slave. With help from the now allied Wookiees, Chewie fashioned a fusioncutter, cut open their prison, and took over the ship. Ssoh became the only Trandoshan to live after a hand-to-hand battle with Chewbacca after the enraged Wookiee ripped his arms and his legs out of their sockets. Following this turn of events, Chewbacca often attempted freeing Wookiees slaves who had been captured by either the Empire or Trandoshan slavers. On one such endeavor in 3954, he became involved in a botched slave transfer between a Trandoshan crew and an Imperial commander, Pter Nyklas. Chewbacca orchestrated the escape of close to all of the slaves which consisted mostly of Wookiee children, but in the process had his ship come under fire by Imperial TIE Fighters led by Lieutenant Han Solo. Nyklas was infuriated at the loss of the Wookiee slaves and ordered Solo to kill the Wookiee (who had been rendered unconscious by the firefight). Solo refused, inciting Nyklas's fury, but the commander eventually calmed enough to realize Chewie's value as a slave. The Wookiee children happened to be members of Tvrrdko's clan, and the Wookiee leader ended up canceling the feud between their two families. Nyklas worked Chewie unmercifully, taking great pleasure in whipping the demoralized Wookiee. However, Nyklas did not count on any more interventions by Solo, and the young lieutenant saved Chewbacca from being whipped to death. The two escaped from Imperial influence with a small bounty on their heads, and Solo was drummed out of Imperial service. "Chewie", as Solo affectionately called him, became the Corellian's close companion as a smuggler, standing beside him until his death, partly out of friendship, and partly as a result of his life debt to Solo. Due to Chewie's heroic efforts to save his clan, the Wookiees honored Chewbacca with a tree carved in his image on his homeworld of Kashyyyk. Smuggler Bonded to Solo, Chewbacca accompanied him on several misadventures. On one such, the Wookiee was captured and taken to Stars' End, a hidden Corporate Sector prison, where he was quickly rescued. The years went on as Chewbacca accompanied Solo on treasure hunts and spice runs. After Solo won the Millennium Falcon, the first trip was back to Kashyyyk to visit his family. Another run was notable because, it resulted in the dumping of a spice shipment due to pursuing Imperials. On this same mission Chewie became reunited with Hronk, who had become an Imperial slave on Formos. In spite of the fact that Tojjevvuk's father had called off the feud years ago, Hronk still held a grudge against Chewbacca. Chewie's attitude towards honor duels had changed, however, and he ended up saving the Wookiee from captivity, earning forgiveness from the last holdout of a once hostile clan. Unfortunately, this was the only thing that went right, as the undelivered shipment landed Han with a heavy bounty on his head placed by the notorious Jabba the Hut, the crime lord who owned the shipment. After a string of unsuccessful smuggling ventures in the Corporate Sector Authority, Chewbacca and Han left the sector as they soon realized they weren't cut out for legitimate work. Nearly broke, the two accepted a job carrying valuable cargo for ten thousand credits. Unfortunately, the cargo turned out to be slaves, in which the Corporate Sector was suspected of being involved. Receiving help from Bollux and Blue Max, Chewie and Han managed to track down the recipients of the cargo. Shortly afterwards, Chewie and Han again found themselves on the brink of being broke. Chewie along with Bollux and Blue Max accompanied Han to the university world of Rudrig to locate the lost treasure of Xim the Despot. On Rudig, Chewie and Han struck a deal with master gunman Gallandro. Though they found the treasure, Solo realized that there would be boobytraps and warned Gallandro, who believed that Solo and Chewie wanted to cut him out of his share. Solo dueled the deluded Gallandro to prevent him from continuing on, but was wounded and could only watch helplessly as Gallandro was killed by hidden security blasters. Little did they know Chewie and Han would encounter his daughter, Anja Gallandro, nearly two decades later. Following their near death experience on Rudrig, Chewie returned home where he led several Wookiees to a Wookiee safe house where they were going to be safe from traders. However, the bounty hunter Bossk showed up and attempted to enslave Chewbacca and the others. Just before Bossk could capture the entire group, Han Solo returned and destroyed Bossk's ship by landing on it in the Millennium Falcon, leaving the bounty hunter stranded. The act would earn Bossk's enmity of the both of them. At some point during this time, Chewbacca was also involved with a run-in with several scout troopers on the planet. He was eventually shot off of his Raddaugh Gnasp fluttercraft by a trooper on a speeder bike, slamming onto a StarSpeeder 1000 that had been behind them (the vessel having earlier escaped from an Imperial raid that occurred at the Star Tours space station). He attempted to climb up but ultimately fell off.Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Galactic Civil War Joining the Rebellion In 0 BBY, Chewbacca spoke to Ben Kenobi in Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina, where Chewie and Han happened to be, when in search of transportation to Alderaan. Chewbacca introduced the aged-Jedi and his young companion, Luke Skywalker, to Han Solo and soon the pair bought passage on the ''Falcon. During the flight over to Alderaan, Chewbacca also played some Dejarik with the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO, although he ended up losing, to his frustration. After learning from Han that Wookiees like Chewbacca are known to rip people's arms out of their sockets, 3PO suggested to R2 to "let the Wookiee win." Once they reached Alderaan, they discovered that the planet had been blown to bits by the Empire. While trying to stop a TIE fighter from revealing their presence in the system, Chewie and the others were hauled into the Death Star by its tractor beams. The group managed to evade the Imperial officers by hiding in a secret compartment in the Falcon. After the discovery of Princess Leia's presence on the station, Luke convinced Solo and Chewbacca to help him rescue the princess. Luke formulated a plan, which involved Han and Luke impersonating as stormtroopers while Chewbacca pretended to be their prisoner. However, Chewbacca, believing that Luke was actually trying to sell him out, snarled at him when Luke attempted to cuff him, forcing Luke to let Han cuff him, with the latter reassuring Chewbacca that he suspects he knows what Luke was actually planning. While Kenobi set off to disable the tractor beams, Chewbacca, Han, and Luke managed to rescue Leia, defeating several Imperial officers in the process. Princess Leia initially disliked Chewbacca as much as she disdained Han and called him a "walking carpet," but the friendship between the two grew over time. Though their mission was successful, Kenobi wasn't so lucky, as he was killed by Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel. Chewbacca, Han, Luke and Leia managed to escape the space station. Chewbacca accompanied the others to the Rebel base of Yavin 4 where they were preparing for their strike at the Death Star. Eager to get their pay, Solo and the Wookiee chose not to get involved with their "revolution" and left. However, Chewbacca managed to convince Han to return and help the Rebels. Han finally gave in, helping Luke Skywalker destroy the Death Star. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin 4, Chewbacca, Han, and Luke received medals for their heroism during the battle. Personality and traits Chewbacca was a wise, sophisticated being of great strength and loyalty. As technologically savvy as the brightest Academy graduate, he was also a skilled mechanic. Chewbacca, like many Wookiees, was able to understand Basic, but he could not speak it due to his species's vocal structure. He instead spoke Shyriiwook, the main Wookiee language, composed largely of growls and grunts, to his non-Wookiee companions who typically replied in Basic. In his youth, Chewbacca was found by many to be somewhat reckless, often venturing off into the Shadowlands on Kashyyyk. Known for his great strength, bravery and loyalty, Chewbacca often served as Solo's conscience in their smuggling endeavors. However, he was also known for his stubbornness and dislike of losing. He apparently hated celery and Threepio also once commented that he was "a fussy eater". At the time of the retaking of Kashyyyk, his leadership of his fellow brethren helped take back their home from Imperial forces. One of the greatest heroes the galaxy had ever known, Chewbacca possessed a great amount of strength which was admired by many. In addition to that, Chewbacca possessed exceptional skills in piloting and repair and was a master of dejarik, an ancient and challenging hologame requiring skill and strategy. Ever the mechanic, many of the sublight and hyperdrive systems of the Falcon were of Chewie's own design. Even when the ship was in peak condition, he enjoyed attempting to upgrade and re-route the engines for greater efficiency and performance. Chewbacca took the Falcon engines apart on several occasions and had a great understanding of the temperamental nature of its systems. He understood small craft such as the Sorosuub X-34 landspeeder and the Imperial AT-ST, and had intuitive ability to understand the workings of other vehicles, as situations arose. Chewbacca's technical skill and precision allowed him to understand the inner workings of a great number of devices, from droids to starcruisers. Chewbacca carried with him the name of his ancestor and ancient Wookiee hero, the great Bacca, first of the great chieftains of Kashyyyk, and the creator of a sword that denoted leadership among the Wookiees. This name placed Chewbacca in a noble lineage, which was further supported by his role in the Battle of Kashyyyk during the Galactic Civil War. Relationships Family Itchy Kalla Auzi Lumpawaroo Lummwarump Lowbaccca Friends Han Solo Jarik "Solo" Lando Calrissian Solo children Romances Malla Leia Organa Appearances *''Star Wars: Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wookiees Category:Smugglers Category:Pirates Category:Inhabitants of Kashyyyk Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:New Republic individuals Category:Impersonators Category:Imperial slaves Category:Mechanics